


F is for Fever

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what else had transpired during the day-- no matter how rotten the events had been or how many wonderful things had happened-- Gimli always looked forward to his quiet evenings with Legolas the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

  
No matter what else had transpired during the day-- no matter how rotten the events had been or how many wonderful things had happened-- Gimli always looked forward to his quiet evenings with Legolas the most. It was a true mark of their affection for one another. Gimli allowed Legolas the quiet needed to read and reflect and Legolas allowed Gimli to smoke his pipe indoors at this time of day only. More importantly, Gimli had grown to like the peace and quiet and Legolas had grown to like the smell of Gimli's pipe.   
  
Tonight, however, the room was not quiet for even a minute's time and Legolas could smell absolutely nothing.   
  
"hahhhh... hahhh-Shihhhh!" Legolas sneezed, falling forward so that his nose met the handkerchief he had raised in front of his face.   
  
"Bl..." Gimli's blessing died away when he raised his eyes and looked upon the elf. Twitching ears and nostrils told him another sneeze was imminent.   
  
"hihh-hehh-ehhhhh-K'Chihhh!" he sneezed again. Then he delicately rubbed at his visibly sore nose and sniffled.   
  
"Bless," Gimli said finally, knowing the elf did not expect it after every sneeze. In fact, Legolas had admonished Gimli numerous times already for fussing over him, but Gimli did not want to forget the niceties completely. He watched Legolas shift a little in his seat on the sofa and then pluck at his shirt with distaste. "What is the matter? Apart from the fact that you have not had the occasion to turn a page in near to an hour."   
  
With a bit of emotion in his expression, showing how extreme he felt his situation was, he explained, "I'm hot."  
  
Grinning, "Of course you are, my lovely elf."   
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Yes, but I feel especially hot just now."   
  
Gimli nodded with a sympathetic expression. As rare as it was for an elf to catch cold, it was even rarer for one to have a fever. But if the first was possible, certainly the second was as well. But no matter how rare, it was still cause for Gimli's worry to increase. As much as he enjoyed these evenings, sitting with Legolas in front of the fire before bed, Gimli was starting to believe sitting fireside was doing Legolas no good. It would be far better to skip straight to the bed part.   
  
"ehhh-Chuhhhh! hihChihhh! Hih-hih-" Legolas sighed as the third stuck and frustration took hold, though Legolas did not show it.  
  
Gimli left his armchair and moved to the sofa. He felt Legolas' forehead with the back of his hand, but only as a formality. "Gimli..." Legolas sighed. "You are fussing again."   
  
"I am not," Gimli insisted. He fingered the ends of Legolas' thick, long-sleeved shirt. "You would fault me now for wanting to see my elf with his shirt off?"   
  
Legolas relaxed and allowed Gimli to pull the shirt off and set it aside. Gimli kissed Legolas' forehead. "Still hot. Well, off with your tunic then."   
  
"Gimâ€"" Legolas began to protest, but Gimli was already tugging it over Legolas' head and the blond hair settled back down on pale, bare shoulders.   
  
Another kiss tested temperature, though Gimli knew the change would not be so sudden. Legolas was indeed burning with heat. Gimli could feel it, even before his hand or his lips actually made contact with skin.   
  
"ihhhh...ehhhh..." The elf needed to sneeze again, and harsh rubs at his nose with the handkerchief made no difference. "hih-IHTChhhhh!"  
  
"Galu, Legolas." One boot was slipped off, and then the other, and Legolas' feet at least were cooler, but not cool enough. So off came Legolas' belt. Another kiss allowed Gimli to untie Legolas' leggings and tug at them. Understanding, Legolas pushed himself up so that Gimli could slide them off.   
  
Feeling as comfortable nude as clothed in front of Gimli, in their home together, Legolas snuggled into Gimli only because he was growing fond of the series of lovely kisses and touches. He did not want Gimli to stop completely, suddenly. He smiled outright when he found Gimli was standing for him. "You appear to be hot as well."   
  
Nodding, Gimli rose from the sofa and took Legolas in his arms. He carried the elf to bed.  
  
Legolas sniffled and rested his cheek against Gimli's shoulder as he was taken down the hall to the bedroom. "My cold might be heavy, but it is in my head, not my feet," Legolas said.   
  
"I carry you to bed most nights. Should I do otherwise just because you are sick? Thought you did not want me fussing over you."   
  
Legolas was laid upon the bed, but Gimli left him for a moment. He returned and climbed up onto the bed. Legolas was stretched out on the sheets, looking just as hot as he felt. Hair was spread out on the pillows to free his neck and back of it and there was a dampness to his forehead even before Gimli applied a cool cloth.   
  
Legolas shivered at that, and Gimli chuckled, pulling a blanket up to cover the elf. Legolas frowned at it and pressed his hand to his forehead, holding the cloth in place as he sat up halfway. He pushed down the covers and looked to Gimli for warmth instead. The dwarf obliged, easing Legolas back down then snuggling close.   
  
Putting an arm around the dwarf to hug him close, Legolas sighed. Legolas used his free hand to press the cloth to his forehead and looking momentarily uncomfortable again. "I will do it," Gimli said, reaching up and flipping the wet cloth so the cooler side was against the hot skin. Legolas sighed again, happily. "I thought you did not want me fussing," he said with a smile and a kiss to Legolas' neck.   
  
Legolas tried to hide his smile, and failed. He ran his hand down Gimli's chest and found his pocket, withdrawing a handkerchief Gimli had been holding just in case. "hihh-hihh-K'Schhhh! Sniff! My favorite part of day is lying here in bed with you," he said thoughtfully, closing his eyes.   
  
"Good, for I will be staying here all night and day until your fever breaks."   
  
Legolas did not try to hide his smile at that.


End file.
